beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hasbro Codes
Hasbro codes, or simply just "Codes" as many people refer to them, are alphanumeric codes that are included with every Hasbro Beyblade toy purchase. To use these codes, you simply log on to www.beybladebattles.com, and then enter your code. This enables features such as: *Being able to create your own custom beyblade, IR Spin Beyblade, Tornado Battler or Electro Battler. *Being able to battle against other bladers online instead of a computer-controlled player. Metal Fusion The codes in Metal Fusion have the owner on the front (If there is no owner then it is Gingka and the gang), The beyblade in the bottom left corner, the English name and the Motif in the bottom right corner, and the name of the beyblade in Japanese Katakana going up the left side, above the picture of the bey. Open up the code and on the inside you will see the parts of the beyblade and information about the Spin Track and Performance Tip. Details about Hasbro and beybladebattles.com Hasbro are at the bottom, and the name of the beyblade is very stylishy designed on the right side. On the back of the code is the Metal Fusion emblem (At the top), the words "BATTLE ONLINE" in a big font, and then the following information; Go to BeybladeBattles.com and use this unique code to unlock special features and battle other Beybladers. Below this is the unique code. Metal Fusion Legend Beyblades The codes for the Metal Fusion Legend Beyblades have a picture of the beyblade in the centre on the front, the words LEGEND ______ _______ at the top. Surrounding the bey is a golden shine. The motif of the bey in the bottom left corner, and the Spin Track and Performance Tip at the bottom right. On the inside is the same as Metal Fusion codes; Parts of the beyblade and information about the Spin Track and Performance Tip. Details about Hasbro and beybladebattles.com Hasbro are at the bottom, and the name of the beyblade is very stylishy designed on the right side. On the back of the code is also the same as any other Metal Fusion code; The Metal Fusion emblem (At the top), the words "BATTLE ONLINE" in a big font, and then the following information; : Go to BeybladeBattles.com and use this unique code to unlock special features and battle other Beybladers. : Metal Masters The codes for the Metal Masters Beyblades have a picture of the Beyblade on the center right, the motif and the words LET IT RIP! on the top, and BB-____,the name of the Beyblade, and its track and tip name with the type of Beyblade it is with it underlined with its type color on the bottom(it will have BB-____ and LEGEND underneath if it is a legend Beyblade).Inside it is the same as the Metal Fusion codes, but has stars under each part(excluding the Facebolt)telling how much Attack, Defense, or Stamina it has.The back is also the same as the Metal Fusion codes, having the Metal Masters emblem, the words "BATTLE ONLINE" and the following information; : Go to BeybladeBattles.com and use this unique code to unlock special features and battle other Beybladers'.''' Metal Masters XTS The codes for the Metal Masters XTS Beyblades have the motif and name of the XTS Beyblade(Electro Battlers,Tornado Battlers,IR Spin Control, or Stealth Battlers)on the top,the Beyblade on the center right,and on the bottom it has X-____ and then the name of the Beyblade(IR Spin Control Beyblade codes have IR Spin Control under X-____).The code card is one card with no inside,but still has the fold at the bottom.On the back it has the Beyblade XTS emblem and the following information; ''Go to BeybladeBattles.com and use this code to unlock special features and battle other Beybladers. Metal Fury The codes for the Metal Fury Beyblades have a picture of the Beyblade in the center, and on the bottom is B-____, the name of the Beyblade, the name of the track and tip and the type of Beyblade it is highlighted in the type's color.Unlike the previous codes,the code cards for Metal Fury are just one card whereas the other code cards have two cards folded together.The back has the words BATTLE ONLINE in red highlighting.Below that has the following information; Go to BeybladeBattles.com and use this unique code to unlock special features and battle other Beybladers. Below it has the code and the Metal Fury emblem. Metal Fury Hyperblades Metal Fury Spark FX Metal Fury XTS BeyWheelz it shows an picture of the beywheelz on it and on the back it has the code with beywheelz logo. Category:Hasbro